starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
, Polis Massa[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |muere=34 DBY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas coloca los eventos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] en el 34 DBY. [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] se lleva a cabo inmediatamente después del final de El Despertar de la Fuerza. Ahch-To[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura=1.72 metros |pelo=Rubio,Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero luego gris y blanco[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |ojos=Azul |piel=Clara |peso=73 kilogramosThe Force Awakens: Head-to-Head |ciber=Mano derecha prostética[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |era= |afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República **Escuadrón Rojo **Escuadrón Pícaro **Grupo Massassi **Equipo de Leia OrganaStar Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes **Equipo de ataque de Endor[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Orden Jedi *Tribu del Árbol Brillante *Nueva RepúblicaLíneas de Sangre *Jedi de Luke Skywalker *Resistencia |maestros=*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda |aprendices=*Leia OrganaStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual *Al menos una docena de aprendices **Ben Solo *Rey }} Luke Skywalker fue un humano sensible a la Fuerza y un Maestro Jedi quien, junto a su hermana gemela, la Princesa Leia Organa, luchó en contra del gobierno del Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Hijo del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y de la Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, Luke nació poco después del final de la Guerras Clon el 19 ABY. Como resultado de la muerte de su madre y de la caída de su padre al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Luke fue enviado al planeta natal de Anakin, Tatooine, para vivir con sus relativos, Owen y Beru Lars, durante los primeros 19 años de su vida. Después de sus muertes a manos del Imperio, Luke se convirtió en aprendiz del antiguo maestro de su padre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, con el fin de aprender los caminos de la Fuerza y convertirse en un Jedi. Con la ayuda de los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca, Skywalker rescato a Leia Organa de las garras del Imperio, pero perdió a su maestro, quien murió mientras confrontaba al Lord Sith Darth Vader. En la Batalla de Yavin, Skywalker logro destruir la estación de batalla y superarma del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte, salvando así a la Alianza para Restaurar la República de la destrucción. Durante los siguientes tres años, Skywalker continuó apoyando a la Alianza Rebelde en su causa para derrotar al Imperio y restaurar la República Galáctica. Al mismo tiempo, se propuso avanzar más en su entrenamiento Jedi y, guiado por el espíritu de Kenobi, eventualmente encontró a Yoda, el último Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi. Durante sus pruebas, sin embargo, Luke presintió que sus amigos estaban en peligro e ignorando las advertencias de Yoda, pospuso su entrenamiento para partir en su rescate. Al hacer eso, se vio forzado a confrontar a Vader y, aunque se mantuvo firme, el aspirante a Jedi fue derrotado y perdió su mano derecha ante el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Vader entonces reveló su identidad como el padre de Skywalker, pretendiendo usar esa revelación para asegurar la lealtad de su hijo, pero Luke se negó a ceder y ultimadamente se reuniría con sus amigos para continuar la lucha contra el Imperio. Regreso a Dagobah el 4 DBY, esperando completar su entrenamiento, pero el Gran Maestro sucumbió a su avanzada edad, volviendose uno con la Fuerza tras vivir más de 900 años. En su lecho de muerte, Yoda le dijo a Skywalker que enfrentarse a su padre sería su última gran prueba antes de convertirse en un verdadero Jedi. Al mismo tiempo, también le fue revelada su conexión familiar con Leia. Tras regresar con la Alianza, Skywalker fue enviado con un equipo de ataque a la luna boscosa de Endor en preparación del ataque de la flota Rebelde sobre la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Durante el transcurso de su misión, Skywalker se dejó capturar por el Imperio, con la esperanza de poder redimir a Anakin y hacerle retornar al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Mientras la Batalla de Endor se libraba entre las fuerzas de la Alianza y el Imperio, el Maestro Sith de Vader, el Emperador Galáctico Darth Sidious, trato de convertir a Luke en su nuevo aprendiz tentándolo con el lado oscuro. Aunque Skywalker derroto a Vader, se niego a matar a su padre y reafirmo su compromiso con el camino de los Jedi, causando que el Emperador le torturara con un torrente de rayos de la Fuerza. Conmocionado al ver a su hijo en agonía, Vader destruyó al Emperador a costa de su propia vida, resultando en la extinción de los Sith y cumpliendo el destino de Anakin Skywalker como El Elegido. Con la caída del Imperio y la Nueva República alzándose al poder, Skywalker se retiró de la vida pública y se dedicó a viajar por la galaxia rescatando la historia y el lore perdido de los Jedi con la ayuda de Lor San Tekka, un seguidor de la Iglesia de la Fuerza. Eventualmente empezó a tomar estudiantes bajo su tutela, empezando por el hijo de su hermana, Ben Solo, en un esfuerzo de reconstruir la Orden Jedi. Al igual que su tío, Ben heredó el potencial del linaje Skywalker, siendo poseedor de gran poder puro en la Fuerza. Sin embargo, Skywalker también pudo ver señales de la oscuridad dentro de su sobrino y, en un momento de miedo e instinto, casi lo mata mientras este dormía. En respuesta, Solo ataco a Skywalker, destruyó su templo de entrenamiento, y mató a la mitad de sus estudiantes mientras que el resto se unió a él. Abrumado con sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza, Skywalker decide exiliarse a Ahch-To, la localización del primer Templo Jedi, con la intención de vivir allí el resto de sus días antes de morir como el último de los Jedi. El 34 DBY, el aislamiento de Skywalker fue interrumpido con la llegada de Rey, una chatarrera de Jakku que se había unido a la Resistencia en su guerra contra la Primera Orden. Tras un tiempo, Skywalker aceptó entrenar a Rey en los caminos de la Fuerza, pero solo para demostrar el porque era tiempo de que la Orden Jedi se terminara. Rey mantuvo su posición de que la galaxia necesitaba del regreso de los Jedi y de la leyenda de Luke Skywalker para inspirar esperanza en aquellos que se resisten al alzamiento de la Primera Orden. Habiendo desarrollado una conexión en la Fuerza con Ben Solo, ahora conocido como Kylo Ren, Rey dejó a Luke para partir en busca de Solo, creyéndolo la última esperanza de la galaxia. Las palabras de Rey y una visita espectral del fallecido Maestro Yoda convencieron a Skywalker de superara su reticencia y convertirse en un símbolo de esperanza una última vez. Como resultado, usó sus poderes para proyectar un avatar de si mismo en Crait, donde la maquina de guerra de la Primera Orden trataba de aniquilar lo que quedaba de los insurgentes de Organa. Durante la batalla, confronto a Ren, ahora el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, disculpándose por haberle fallado como maestro. Sus acciones le dieron a Rey el tiempo suficiente para rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la Resistencia, pero el esfuerzo de proyectar su imagen a través de la galaxia resultó tener consecuencias fatales, llevándolo a la muerte. Antes de volverse uno con la Fuerza, Luke declaró que el no seria el último Jedi. Biografía Pre-nacimiento Durante las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Yoda se embarcó en un viaje para descubrir los secretos de la inmortalidad. Su travesía lo llevó a Moraband, el ancestral mundo de origen de los Sith, donde se enfrentó a visiones del futuro. Al final de su viaje, la Sacerdotisa de la Fuerza, Serenidad, le habla sobre la existencia de otro Skywalker, escuchando además su propia voz del futuro confirmándolo. Estos eventos aludían al nacimiento y destino de Luke Skywalker, así como el de su hermana gemela Leia. Vida temprana Luke Skywalker nació el 19 ABY en el asteroide de Polis Massa, dos días después de la proclamación del Imperio Galáctico. El y su hermana Leia eran hijos de la Senadora de la República Galáctica Padmé Amidala, quien murió en el parto, y del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, quien recientemente había caído al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Para proteger a los niños del Imperio y de Anakin, ahora el Lord Sith Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi llevó personalmente a Luke a vivir con el hermanastro de su padre,Owen Lars y su esposa Beru, al planeta Tatooine, mientras que el Senador Bail Organa aceptó adoptar a Leia junto a su esposa, la reina de Alderaan. Primeros años en la granja ]]Skywalker pasó su juventud en la Granja de humedad de los Lars, donde su tío intentó, sin éxito, desalentar sus tendencias aventureras, diciéndole que su padre había sido un "navegador en un carguero de especias" durante las Guerras Clon. Su tía Beru le contaba historias y, en ocasiones, lo llevaba a Anchorhead para usar la conexión HoloNet y mostrarle imágenes de bosques, ríos y océanos. Enfrentándose a los matones de Jabba Cuando Luke tenía ocho años de edad , el señor del crimen Jabba el Hutt comenzó a cobrar un "impuesto de agua" durante la Gran Sequía del 11 ABY, a pesar del daño que esto le causaba a los granjeros de humedad. Skywalker ingenuamente se enfrentó a los matones de Jabba una noche, tratando de recuperar el agua que habían robado de los granjeros. Kenobi, sintiendo el peligro en el que se encontraba su protegido, apagó las luces del vehículo con la Fuerza para esconder su identidad y procedió a desarmar a los matones de Jabba. Uno de ellos empujó a Skywalker al suelo, causando que se golpeara en la cabeza y quedara inconsciente. Tras encargarse de los matones, Kenobi llevó a Luke a casa, donde fue encontrado por su tía a la mañana siguiente, ignorante de la identidad de su salvador, Salvando al Tío Owen Algún tiempo después de castigar Luke, prohibiendole volar su T-16 Skyhopper Owen Lars intentó su relación con su sobrino al intentar ayudarlo a arreglarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, fue capturado por el cazarrecompensas wookiee Black Krrsantan y torturado. Mientras tanto, Luke huía de su casa por primera vez. Sin embargo, sintió que algo andaba mal y corrió a su casa. Cuando llegó, encontró muchos droides destruidos y su tía Beru se sacudió, contándole el ataque. Ella ordenó a su sobrino encerrarse en la zona de mantenimiento de la granja, donde encontró a su lisiado. Procedió a arreglarlo y dirigirse a Krrsantan y Owen. Mientras voló allí, el wookiee fue contratado por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durante esta batalla, Owen fue arrojado desde un acantilado. Antes de que pudiera tocar el fondo, Luke, en su skyhopper, logró atraparlo y escapar. Mientras tanto, Kenobi derrotó a Krrsantan. Después, Skywalker pudo volar su skyhopper una vez más. Otras aventuras Eventualmente, Luke se convirtió en joven aventurero, demostrando las habilidades de pilotaje naturales de su padre, así como un fuerte deseo de dejar Tatooine. Mientras que sus amigos dejaban el planeta para perseguir sus sueños, Luke se sentía cada vez más frustrado ante la negativa de su tío de dejarle hacer lo mismo. En realidad, Owen trataba de evitar que siguiera los pasos de su padre. En 2 ABY, Skywalker se encontraba trabajando en la granja de humedad cuando Beru lo llama para que volviera dentro. Mientras corría hacia su casa, era observado desde la distancia por Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien iba montado en un Dewback. Kenobi acababa de derrotar y matar al antiguo aprendiz Sith Maul, quien buscaba vengarse de Kenobi por su bisección durante la Invasión de Naboo treinta años antes. En sus momentos finales, Maul le pregunto a Kenobi la identidad del niño que estaba protegiendo. Obi-Wan afirmó que Luke era el elegido antes de que Maul pereciera. Cuando no ayudaba a su tío, Skywalker de vez en cuando practicaba tiro con ratas womp o corría por el peligroso Cañón de Beggar en su T-16 Skyhopper a la edad de trece años. También pasaría un tiempo en la estación de Tosche con sus amigos, como Biggs Darklighter, Laze Loneozner, Camie Marstrap, Windy y Deak. Guerra Civil Galáctica Dejando Tatooine En el 0 ABY, la compra de dos droides, R2-D2 y C-3PO, por parte de su tío, cambió la vida de Luke para siempre. Tras descubrir dentro del droide astromecánico un mensaje desesperado dirigido a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke lo encuentra luego de ser atacado por los moradores de las arenas. Kenobi le revela a Luke que fue un Caballero Jedi que sirvió en las Guerras Clon junto con su padre. También le informa que este no fue un piloto de carga sino un Caballero Jedi que fue traicionado y asesinado a manos de Darth Vader, haciéndole entrega del sable de luz de su padre. Kenobi le ofrece a Luke entrenarlo en los caminos de la Fuerza, pero este se niega, aunque accede a ayudarlo a conseguir un transporte en Anchorhead. En el camino hacia Anchorhead, Skywalker y Kenobi se encuentran con un grupo de Jawas masacrados, los mismos que les habían vendido los droides a su tío. Tras darse cuenta de que los responsables eran soldados de asalto, Skywalker deduce que podrían haber revisado los registros de venta de los droides, regresando rápidamente a casa para salvar a su tío y tía. Tras regresar, descubre que había llegado demasiado tarde: Owen y Beru Lars habían sido brutalmente asesinados por el Imperio. Con la gente que lo había criado muerta, Luke decide acompañar a Kenobi a Alderaan para entregarle el astromecánico, quien cargaba con los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, a Bail Organa en reemplazo de su hija, la Princesa Leia Organa. En el camino hacia Mos Eisley, Kenobi empezó a entrenarlo y le dio a Skywalker su primera lección, en la que aprende los principios básicos de la meditación Jedi. Pronto llegan a la Cantina de Chalmun, donde Luke tiene un encuentro casi fatal con los criminales Ponda Baba y el Dr. Evazan, y donde obtienen un transporte fuera del planeta tras conocer al contrabandista Han Solo y a su primero abordó Chewbacca. Rescate en la Estrella de la Muerte Tras escapar de Stormtroopers en la nave de Solo, el Halcón Milenario, Kenobi comenzaría su entrenamiento en los caminos de la Fuerza, para el escepticismo de Solo. La lección, sin embargo, se ve interrumpida cuando por su llegada al Sistema Alderaan, donde descubren la destrucción del planeta. Tras seguir a dos cazas TIE patrullando, descubren que lo que en un inicio parecía una luna pequeña era en realidad la Estrella de la Muerte. Atrapados por su rayo tractor, son llevados al interior de la estación espacial. Una vez a bordo, Luke y Han roban la armadura de dos Stormtroopers, mientras que Kenobi se dirige en solitario a desactivar el rayo tractor. Sin embargo, cuando R2-D2 revela que Leia Organa se encontraba cautiva dentro de la estación, Skywalker insiste en rescatarla. Con la ayuda de Han y Chewbacca, el trió logra llegar al área de detención y consiguen rescatar a Organa, pero se ven forzados a saltar dentro de un compactador de basura para escapar de las fuerzas Imperiales. Aunque Skywalker y Organa se separan de Solo y Chewbacca, eventualmente logran reunirse todos, junto con los droides, en el hangar. Eventualmente, el grupo logra escapar de la Estrella de la Muerte, pero solo después de que Kenobi se sacrificara en un duelo contra Darth Vader. Molesto y confuso por la muerte de su mentor, Leia le ofreció algo de consuelo por su pérdida. Viajan a la base rebelde en Yavin 4, bajo la sospecha de que el Imperio los estaba siguiendo. Yavin 4 momentos antes de la Batalla de Yavin.]] Tras su llegada, conocen al Comandante Willard, a quien Leia le presenta a Skywalker para que este pueda unirse a la Alianza Rebelde como piloto. Skywalker conoce a Wedge Antilles, quien supervisa su simulación de vuelo. En su segundo intento, Luke supera la puntuación máxima, la del propio Wadge, convenciendo a Willard de aceptarlo sin ninguna objeción. Luke se une al Escuadrón Rojo bajo la designación de Rojo Cinco. Tras recibir junto con los demás pilotos sus instrucciones, Skywalker se encuentra preparándose para el ataque cuando ve a Han Solo alistando su nave para partir con su paga tras haber rescatado a Organa. Skywalker trata de convencerlo de quedarse para ayudarlos a combatir al Imperio, pero Solo se niega, decepcionado profundamente a Luke. Despidiéndose de Leia también, Luke estaba apunto de subir a su X-Wing T-65B cuando se encuentra con su viejo amigo Biggs Darklighter, quién volara como su compañero en la batalla. Ambos prometen ponerse al día con las experiencias del otro cuando regresen. Durante la Batalla de Yavin, Skywalker fue testigo de la muerte de muchos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Darklighter. Después de la muerte de los dos líderes de escuadrón, Luke decide liderar el asalto final el mismo. Gracias a la oportuna llegada del Halcón Milenario y con la guía del espíritu de Kenobi, Luke logra hacer su tiro, dirigiendo con la Fuerza los torpedos de protones a su objetivo, destruyendo la estación. Por sus acciones el, Han Solo y Chewbacca reciben Medallas de Valentía a la mañana siguiente. Después de la ceremonia, Skywalker le dice a Organa que se permita un tiempo para llorar la pérdida de su familia y su mundo. Cuando ella se escapa para llevar a cabo una misión personal, el General Dodonna lo envía junto con Antilles en sus X-Wings para recuperar a la Princesa de y traerla de regreso al Gran Templo de Massassi. Sin embargo, la piloto de la lanzadera, Evaan Verlaine, se las arregla para superarlos y hacer el salto al hiperespacio en dirección a Naboo, con R2-D2 acompañando a las dos mujeres. Luke y Leia se verían nuevamente luego de que esta hubiera completado su misión. Al poco tiempo, Skywalker sería promovido al rango de Teniente, recibiendo con regularidad sus propias misiones. Hoth en Hoth.]]Tres años después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, Luke fue transferido a la Base Eco junto al Escuadrón Pícaro a Hoth, realizando patrullas regulares por el perímetro congelado. En una ocasión, mientras recorría los alrededores de la base, Luke fue atacado por un Wampa, solo para recuperar la consciencia dentro de su cueva. Skywalker le corta el brazo a la bestia con su sable de luz y escapa. Después de una larga caminata a través del terreno helado, Luke colapsa debido al cansancio y a la hipotermia. Al borde de la muerte, experimenta una visión de Kenobi, quien le indica buscar las enseñanzas de Yoda en el sistema Dagobah. Rescatado por Solo, Luke se recupera de sus heridas en un tanque de bacta. Sin embargo, Vader localiza la Base Eco con una de sus droides sonda y prepara un ataque inminente, obligando a la Alianza a evacuar el complejo. Tras despedirse de sus amigos antes de la batalla, Skywalker lideró el Escuadrón Pícaro en su aerodeslizador. Aunque fue derribado en el enfrentamiento, y su artillero Dak Ralter es asesinado, Luke logra salir de su deslizador dañado y destruir un caminante por su cuenta. Mientras las fuerzas Imperiales penetran las defensas de la Alianza, el último transporte Rebelde logra escapar, y Luke abandona el planeta a bordo de su X-Wing con R2-D2. Dagobah Luke Skywalker viajó a Dagobah, donde se encontró con el ex Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, Yoda. Luke se sentía frustrado y confuso con el entorno y con el diminuto Yoda, quien en un principio no se identificó como tal y con un objetivo a prueba la paciencia de Skywalker, diciéndole una historia de tres hermanos. Sin embargo, Skywalker ganó una nueva apreciación de la pequeña criatura al enterarse de su identidad, acordaron formar a Skywalker sólo a la insistencia del espíritu de Kenobi. La formación de Skywalker resultó ser difícil, ya que su pasado aventurero había dado forma a su mente hacia la acción y el instinto emocional. Cuando Yoda le pide que introduzca una cueva en la que se suponía que debía encontrar sólo lo que se llevó con él, fue desafiado por una visión de sí mismo vistiendo la armadura de Vader. Maestro y aprendiz luego tuvieron un encuentro con una furioso Elephoth, que Skywalker logró calmar llevándola a su hijo. Poco después, tuvo una visión de Han Solo y Leia Organa sufrían en la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin. A pesar de las advertencias y la desaprobación de Yoda y de Kenobi, Skywalker partió precipitadamente de Dagobah para rescatarlos, pero no antes de hacer la promesa de volver a Dagobah para completar su formación. Trampa de Vader Tras aterrizar en la Plataforma Este de Ciudad Nube, Skywalker sintió la presencia de Vader y se dirigió al edificio más cercano, donde fue atacado por Boba Fett y trato de perseguir a un grupo de Stormtroopers y oficiales Imperiales que mantenía a Organa, Chewbacca y a C-3PO cautivos. Leia trato de advertirle que se estaba dirigiendo a una trampa, pero el camino de Luke fue desviado hacia la cámara de congelamiento en carbonita donde Darth Vader lo esperaba, con la intención de congelarlo en carbonita y llevarlo ante el Emperador. Skywalker se enfrentó a Vader en un intenso duelo. Tras cortar la mano derecha de Skywalker, Vader intentó seducir al debilitado Jedi al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de destruir al Emperador y "traer orden a la galaxia". En un intento de disuadir a Skywalker de su negativa, Vader le revela su identidad como su padre.Ante tan horrible revelación, la cual en su momento creyó que era mentira, y la tentación de unirse a Vader, Skywalker prefirió una muerte casi segura al arrojarse por el enorme foso que los rodeaba. Fue succionado por una compuerta al fondo de la cámara, la cual lo llevó al exterior de la ciudad. Skywalker logró asirse de una antena meteorológica, evitando caer hasta su muerte. Débil e indefenso, Luke trató de comunicarse sin éxito con Kenobi, pero luego logró establecer contacto con Organa a través de la Fuerza. Pronto, el Halcón Milenario, con Lando Calrissian, Leia, Chewbacca y los droides a bordo, llegaron a su rescate. Mientras huían de Bespin y el Halcón se vio ante la flota Imperial, Vader contacto a Luke por medio de la Fuerza, llamándolo "hijo". Skywalker luchó por contener su pena tras escuchar la palabra que siempre había querido escuchar, justo cuando el Halcón realizaba el salto al hiperespacio gracias a R2-D2. Reunidos con la flota Rebelde, Skywalker recibió una mano prostética a bordo de la fragata Nebulon-B Redención, mientras que Lando y Chewbacca partían en su búsqueda de Han Solo. Rescate de Solo Un año después de la Batalla de Hoth, Skywalker puso en acción su plan de rescatar a Solo de las manos de Jabba el Hutt. Skywalker espero a ver si el plan de Organa de personificar al cazarrecompensas Boushh para liberar a Han tenia éxito, pero solo lo logro a medias. Leia le envió un mensaje a Skywalker y a Calrissian, informándoles que ella también había sido capturada, impulsando a Skywalker a dirigirse al Palacio de Jabba. El uso de la Fuerza le permitió a Luke pasar a través de los guardias Gamorreanos de Jabba y su mayordomo, Bib Fortuna, pero Jabba no se mostró tan fácil de manejar y trato de alimentarlo a su mascota rancor. Skywalker mató a la bestia, pero un furioso Jabba lo sentenció a él y a los demás héroes capturados de la Alianza, incluyendo a Solo, a morir en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Sin embargo, justo antes de ser arrojado al pozo, Skywalker escapó cuando R2-D2 le lanzó su sable de luz y procedió a liberar a los demás prisioneros del esquife. Una escaramuza se desarrolló, en la que Luke protegió a sus amigos y acabó con la vida de varios de los matones de Jabba, ayudando a Organa a escapar del Khetanna después que esta acabara con la vida del Hutt. Tras destruir la barcaza en la que se encontraban, Skywalker y su equipo completo escapó sin daño alguno a través de una tormenta de arena, tras la cual abordó a su X-Wing con R2-D2 y se separó de sus compañeros. Manteniendo su promesa Skywalker regresó a Dagobah para completar su entrenamiento, pero Yoda le dice que su entrenamiento estaba ya completo, pero que con el fin de ser un verdadero Jedi, tendría que enfrentarse a Vader nuevamente. Inseguro tras la revelación, lo que temía que fuese verdad, Skywalker pregunta si Vader era realmente su padre. Skywalker recibe dicha confirmación de Yoda, molestandole el hecho de que le habían mentido por tanto tiempo. Después de advertirle que no subestime de los poderes del emperador y que, como el último de los Jedi era su deber transmitir lo aprendido, Yoda le da una última revelación a Luke antes de volverse uno con la Fuerza: que había otro Skywalker. Sintiendo su confusión, el espíritu de Kenobi apareció ante Skywalker, quien le recrimina por haberle mentido sobre su padre. Afirmando que Anakin Skywalker había muerto tras su caída al lado oscuro, Kenobi le dijo que necesitaba hacerle frente a Vader. Skywalker encontró la noción de matar a su propio padre doloroso de aceptar, y dijo que no creía poder hacerlo. También preguntó acerca de a qué se refería Yoda con sus últimas palabras, a lo que Kenobi le dice que tiene una hermana gemela. Skywalker reconoció al instante que se trataba se Leia Organa, pero su viejo maestro le advirtió que iba a estar en peligro si su padre descubriera su identidad. Luke casi inmediatamente pregunta por la identidad y destino de su madre, a lo que Kenobi le dice que deje la verdad de lado por un tiempo más, sabiendo que Skywalker ya tenía una carga muy grande que llevar. Prueba de Endor Skywalker acompañó a sus amigos en una misión a la luna boscosa de Endor para destruir el generador de escudos que protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte II en órbita. Al aproximarse a la luna a bordo del Tydirium, Skywalker sintió la presencia en el Superdestructor Estelar Ejecutor, dándose cuenta de que su presencia ponía en peligro la misión, sin saber que era la única razón por la que Vader permitió que aterrizaron a salvo. Tras su llegada, fueron descubiertos por tropas de exploración Imperiales, obligando a Skywalker y a Organa a perseguirlos a bordo de motos deslizadoras. Aunque tuvieron éxito en detener a los exploradores, Organa se separó de Skywalker. Tras descubrir su desaparición, Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca y los droides partieron a buscarla, solo para ser capturados por una tribu de Ewoks. Usando la Fuerza para "demostrar" que C-3PO era una deidad mágica, Skywalker logró convencer a los Ewoks de liberarlos. Sin embargo, Skywalker sintió como Vader trataba de conectar con él mientras aterrizaba en la luna. Sabiendo que tenía que confrontar a Vader, Skywalker decide dejar a sus amigos tras revelarle a Leia su relación familiar. Poco después, Skywalker se rindió ante Vader en un intento de traer al Lord Sith de regreso al camino de la luz pero, aunque logró hacer que Vader cuestionara los principios oscuros que lo gobernaban, Skywalker ultimadamente término como prisionero del Emperador mientras era escoltado hacia su sala del trono. Mientras la Batalla de Endor se libraba ante sus ojos y las bajas Rebeldes empezaban a aumentar, el Emperador Palpatine trató de corromper al joven Skywalker con promesas de salvar a sus amigos y a la flota Rebelde si se unía al lado oscuro. Cayendo en la tentación de acabar con Sidious, Luke se hizo con su sable de luz y atacó al Emperador. El que hubiera sido un golpe mortal fue bloqueado por Vader, dando inicio a la batalla final entre padre e hijo. A diferencia de su duelo anterior en Bespin, el cual fue dominado en gran parte por Vader, esta vez lucharon como iguales. Tras defenderse con éxito de una serie de ataques, Luke hace caer a Vader por unas escaleras antes de recuperar la compostura y apelar al bien en su padre. Vader, por su parte, no se dejó sermonear y ataco. Nuevamente, Skywalker fue capaz de defenderse y, citando el conflicto que había sentido anteriormente en las intenciones de su padre, se negó a continuar la pelea. Eventualmente, Vader fuerza a Luke a esconderse en una de las esquinas de la sala del trono, donde Skywalker se tomaría su tiempo en la oscuridad. Mientras buscaba a Skywalker, Vader usó la Fuerza para explorar la mente de su hijo, eventualmente descubriendo la existencia de la hermana gemela de Luke. Viendo una oportunidad, Vader anuncio que si Luke se negaba a unirse al lado oscuro, quizás su hermana podría ser una mejor candidata. Finalmente superado por la ira, un indignado Luke abandonó toda pretensión de contenerse, emergiendo de la oscuridad y desatando una feroz serie de ataques alimentados por el odio contra su padre. Skywalker dominó a Vader, librando un ataque tras otro, eventualmente poniendo al Lord Sith de rodillas. Con un último ataque devastador de su sable de luz, Luke corto la mano de Vader desde la muñeca. Sidious, complacido con la demostración del poder de Skywalker, aliento a Luke a acabar con su padre y tomar su lugar al lado del Emperador. Dándose cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en aquello que juró destruir, Luke tiro su sable de luz al suelo, declarándose a sí mismo un Jedi, al igual que Anakin Skywalker lo había sido antes de él. Enfurecido, Sidious desató rayos de la Fuerza en Skywalker con la intención de torturarlo y matarlo. Incapaz de no hacer nada mientras su hijo se agonizaba en el suelo, Vader tomó al Emperador y lo lanzó a su muerte a través del conducto que daba con el reactor. Al hacerlo, él mismo recibió los letales rayos de la Fuerza de Sidious, dañando irreparablemente el sistema de soporte vital de su armadura. Con la Estrella de la Muerte rápidamente deteriorándose después de que Calrissian y Antilles destruyeran su núcleo, Skywalker cargo a Anakin a la lanzadera Imperial ''ST 321'', donde su padre le pidió que removiera su máscara, viendo su rostro por primera vez. Aunque Skywalker insistió en intentar salvar a Anakin, este le aseguro que ya lo había hecho y le pidió que le dijera a su hermana que tenía razón al pensar que aún existía el bien en él antes de morir. Skywalker llevó consigo el cuerpo de su padre a bordo de la lanzadera, escapando justo de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II. De regreso en Endor, Skywalker cremo la armadura de su padre en un tradicional funeral Jedi, uniéndose luego a sus amigos y a su hermana en la celebración de la victoria. Fue durante ese momento que Luke vio los espíritus de Kenobi, Yoda y su padre, mirándolo con aprobación y con un sentimiento de paz. Terminada la Batalla de Endor, Skywalker reporto a la Alianza Rebelde las muertes de Darth Vader y del Emperador. La Alianza uso esa información para promover su mensaje de esperanza por una nueva era. En los días que siguieron, la Alianza Rebelde comenzó el proceso de formar la Nueva República, el estado sucesor de la República Galáctica. El Imperio mientras tanto retrocedía en derrota con su liderazgo en caos, mientras que los altos mandos del gobierno Imperial pretendían que la muerte del Emperador no era mas que propaganda rebelde. Restaurando la Orden Jedi La Guerra Civil Galáctica llegó a su fin con la firma de la Concordancia Galáctica, un tratado de paz entre la República y el Imperio que forzó a este último a permanecer dentro de fronteras pre-establecidas. Sin embargo, los remanentes del antes poderosa milicia Imperial desaparecieron hacia las Regiones Desconocidas. Tras la firma del tratado, Han y Leia dieron a luz a su hijo y sobrino de Luke, Ben Solo. Rumores circularon de que Skywalker visitó por última vez a su hermana y a su viejo amigo antes de partir en una misión secreta. Tras la derrota del Imperio, Skywalker continuo buscando lore Jedi, esperando rescatar información que el Imperio había destruido, Gatalenta siendo uno de sus primeros destinos. Fue ayudado en su búsqueda por Lor San Tekka, un explorador y miembro de la Iglesia de la Fuerza. San Tekka era lo suficientemente viejo para recordar a los Caballeros Jedi antes de las Guerras Clon, y no creía en las mentiras que el Imperio había divulgado para desacreditarlos. Durante ese tiempo, Skywalker instruyó a Organa en los caminos de la Fuerza, enseñándole los principios básicos, antes de que ella decidiera que su destino se encontraba más bien en la arena política de la naciente Nueva República. Cumpliendo el último deseo del Maestro Yoda, Skywalker comenzó a entrenar una nueva generación de Jedi, ofreciéndoles todo el conocimiento que había adquirido. Estableció su nueva Orden en un templo secreto del que solo él, sus discípulos y su fiel droide R2-D2 conocían la ubicación. Skywalker encontró a una docena de sensibles a la Fuerza que se convirtieron en sus aprendices, incluyendo a su sobrino, Ben. Sus padres podían sentir como el lado oscuro llamaba al joven y temían que tuviera demasiado de su abuelo en él, así que lo mandaron a entrenar con Skywalker con la esperanza de que lo ayudara. rightDurante esa época, un ser conocido como Snoke comenzó a influenciar a Ben desde lejos, nublando su conciencia con el lado oscuro. Luke sintió esto y, una noche, se adentro en la mente del joven mientras este dormía. Viendo los oscuros pensamientos de su aprendiz, Luke sucumbió brevemente al miedo y a la ira encendió su sable de luz, solo para darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Sin embargo, Ben despertó y viendo eso, encendió su sable de luz y lo atacó en defensa propia, usando la fuerza para derribar el techo sobre el. Cuando Luke despertó, emergió de entre los escombros sólo para encontrar su templo destruido, descubriendo además que sus aprendices estaban muertos o se habían unido a Ben. Quebrado, Skywalker perdió la fe, desapareciendo en el exilio y dejando a R2-D2 atrás. Nadie sabía con seguridad dónde se fue, pero quienes lo conocían mejor creían que partió en busca del primer Templo Jedi. Skywalker eventualmente descubrió la localización del Templo en un planeta acuático llamado Ahch-To, exiliándose en la isla donde este se encontraba y cortando su propia conexión con la Fuerza. leftPara aquellos que sabían lo que buscaba, quedó una manera de encontrarle: Tras acabar a los Jedi, el Imperio empezó a buscar los miles de Templos Jedi diseminados por toda la Galaxia, con el objetivo de destruirlos y enterrar la rica historia de estos para prevenir el resurgimiento de la Orden. De esa forma, autoridades Imperiales descubrieron la ubicación de muchos de los primeros Templos Jedi, incluyendo el de Ahch-To. Esa información permaneció almacenada en los archivos del Imperio, cuyo acceso estaba severamente restringido tras la Guerra Civil Galáctica. La Primera Orden logró obtener la mayor parte del mapa, salvo por una fracción que fue aparentemente robada por San Tekka. Dado que accedió a la mayor parte de la información que el Imperio poseía durante su estadía en la Estrella de la Muerte, R2-D2 también fue capaz de recuperar el contenido del mapa, pero solo entrando en un modo de bajo consumo de energía, debido al esfuerzo requerido en navegar los enormes archivos del Imperio. Exilio en Ahch-To rightA pesar de estar retirado de los asuntos galácticos, la historia de Luke Skywalker fue objeto de mito y leyendas en ciertas partes de la galaxia. Sus logros eran reconocidos por la Resistencia, un grupo de luchadores de la libertad liderados por la ahora General Organa para combatir la amenaza creciente de la Primera Orden. Los miembros de la Primera Orden sin embargo, tenían un punto de vista negativo de la figura de Skywalker, enseñándole a sus seguidores, incluyendo a los Stormtroopers como FN-2187, que Luke Skywalker era un enemigo que ayudo a la destrucción de otrora glorioso Imperio Galáctico. A pesar de ser de conocimiento publico, los elementos mas fantásticos de la vida de Skywalker, así como de los Jedi en general, eran mas bien considerados como mitos en lugar de hechos históricos. En el 34 DBY, Organa mando al piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron, a Jakku para encontrarse con San Tekka y recuperar el mapa con la supuesta localización de Skywalker. La Primera Orden se entero de la ubicación del mapa, buscándolo con la intención de acabar con el ultimo de los Jedi. San Tekka le entrego el mapa a Dameron, quien a su ves se lo entrego a su droide astromecánico BB-8, antes de que Kylo Ren y la Primera Orden llegaran. Ren mato a San Tekka y capturo a Dameron con la esperanza de recuperar el mapa, mientras que BB-8 llego a la posesión de una chatarrera llamada Rey. Rey creía que Skywalker era solo un mito, sin saber que ella también poseía un gran poder latente en la Fuerza. Junto con FN-2187, quien adopto el nombre Finn después de desertar de la Primera Orden, y la ayuda de Han Solo y Chewbacca, Rey se propuso entregarle el fragmento del mapa a la Resistencia. leftDespués de que Rey descubriera el sable de luz que anteriormente le había pertenecido tanto a Anakin como a Luke en el castillo pirata de Maz Kanata, ella empezó a descubrir sus propias habilidades en la Fuerza. el fragmento del mapa de BB-8 fue combinado con el de R2-D2, proveyendo juntos la ubicación exacta e Ahch-To. Rey llevo el sable de luz con ella y encontró al viejo maestro Jedi en una isla. Cuando Rey llego a la isla, Luke se encontraba en la cima del lomo, reuniendo la voluntad necesaria para prenderle fuego a la biblioteca árbol justo después de fallar en hacerlo. Rey le hizo entrega de su viejo sable de luz como símbolo de la única esperanza que la galaxia poseía. Maestro Indispuesto e Iluminación Encontrando Paz y Propósito Skywalker apareció en la base de la Resistencia en Crait y hablo con su hermana por primera vez en años. Reconciliando su fracaso en proteger a su sobrino y no haber estado allí para salvar a Han, Skywalker decidió finalmente confrontar a Ren para darle tiempo a la Resistencia de escapar. Antes de partir, saludo por ultima a su viejo amigo C-3PO. rightSaliendo afuera, Skywalker fue avistado y bombardeado con el fuego de múltiples cañones de caminantes AT-M6, pero cuando el fusilamiento termino, Skywalker emergió del humo completamente ileso. Ren, atestiguando tal acto imposible, se acerco a pie. Ren se mofo de Skywalker, preguntándole burlonamente si había venido para tratar de salvar el alma de su aprendiz. Sin embargo, Luke sabia que Ren se encontraba mas allá de redención y reconoció que no estaba allí para tratar. Enfrentándose a su antiguo maestro en combate, Ren cargo hacia Skywalker, pero este solo danzo alrededor de Kylo sin realizar ninguna forma de contraataque. Tras evadir a Ren por un tiempo, Luke se detuvo y se disculpo con el por haberle fallado. Le informo a su antiguo pupilo que la victoria no era tan segura como creía; que la guerra solo estaba empezando y que los Jedi continuarían existiendo. Entonces desactivo su sable de luz y le ofreció a Kylo la oportunidad de acabar con el, pero advirtiéndole que el hacerlo con ira solo le causaría mas sufrimiento, al igual que cuando mato a Han, diciéndole que en la muerte siempre estaría en el corazón de su sobrino. Kylo ignoro sus advertencias y ataco a Skywalker con un corte hacia el torso. Creyéndose victorioso, en su lugar se vio asombrado cuando se dio cuenta de que el ataque no tuvo efecto alguno en Luke. Atravesándolo tentativamente con su sable de luz, se dio cuenta de que Skywalker no se encontraba físicamente presente; estaba proyectando una ilusión de si mismo por medio de la Fuerza. La ilusión estaba diseñada para tener el máximo efecto psicológico en Kylo, usando la apariencia que Luke tuvo cuando este le vio por ultima vez antes de atacarse mutuamente. Igualmente, Luke se represento así mismo portando el sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker, sabiendo que afectaría mas a Ren que si usaba su hoja verde. leftLuke se despidió burlonamente de su sobrino por ultima vez, al tiempo que su imagen se desvanecía. A años luz de distancia, Skywalker colapso del colosal esfuerzo que requería mantener tal ilusión. Mientras se sentaba en el risco donde comenzó a entrenar a Rey, Luke contemplo la puesta de los soles binarios de Ahch-To en el horizonte. Escuchando una voz familiar que le decía que se dejara ir, aunque inseguro era real o solo era producto de su memoria, Luke hizo exactamente eso. A la luz del atardecer, Luke Skywalker falleció, uniéndose a su padre y sus maestros en la Fuerza, finalmente en paz. Legado Una de las personas mas influyentes en la historia de la galaxia, las acciones de Luke Skywalker serian recordadas por décadas. Dentro de los anales de la resistencia, el entrenamiento básico de los pilotos del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares requería aprender la Arremetida Skywalker, inspirada en las habilidades de pilotaje de Luke durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Muchos lo recordaban como el hombre que destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte y acabo con el Emperador, considerándolo un héroe de proporciones míticas. Detrás de escenas Luke Skywalker es interpretado por el actor Mark Hamill en las películas Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza, Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca, Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi, Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza y Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi. Fue interpretada como un infante por Aidan Barton en Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith. Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 45'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto Chewie '' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' (novela) *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' (novela juvenil) *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' (novela) *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''Chewie y los Porgs'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Snowball Sight *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Wampa Woes'' * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens''}} Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Gladiadores Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Mecánicos Categoría:Granjeros de humedad Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Jedi Rebeldes Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Rojo Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Pícaro Categoría:Familia Skywalker Categoría:Tatooinianos